Mimicking Darkness
by deAth to Ko0Kie
Summary: **hiatus** Enshrouding Darkness, consuming all that's left. She is the light all seek to possess. Trust is broken, the love they share. To mimic the dark, is to mimic death... sesskag R
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a story i wrote to fulfill the need for my other stories which are coming along on a bumpy downhill spiral… 

**Disclaimer** - I. DON'T. CARE.

_'...' -_ thoughts

"..." - speech

OoOoOoO- beginning/ending flashback

--- - scene change

----------

Mimicking Darkness

Chapter One

----------

Darkness. That's what started this and that is how it will end. To mimic the dark, is to mimic death. No matter how good you are at it, that's how it will always end; in death.

To understand the dark, is to live it, to breath it. To be the dark itself, nothing can give you an answer, but death could provide a hint. For all that it is worth, to be the darkness, you must come face to face, with death.

---

The moon was hidden behind the clouds that fateful night, the night that fate even dreaded. Silence loomed throughout the forest. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. The only thing that could be heard was the soft thudding of feet. An echo of pants from a female sounded through the forest as she blindly ran from the danger that loomed behind her.

Red eyes watched as she ran, though she had already been beaten, they never showed. The eyes were waiting for the precise moment, the precise time in which she would be left open. But to wait in the dark, gave the eyes all the time in the world for that one precise moment. Now.

A shrill scream pierced through the forest as predator caught its prey. Red eyes glowed in delight as their prey squirmed and whimpered under their gaze.

The overwhelming need to relinquish its thirst was upon this poor girl. To relinquish the fact that it had won this battle to wane sanity. To relinquish that it would not fall into the darkness…

---

She was a sweet girl, whom which everyone loved. It wasn't the innocence that she possessed, nor was it the naivety which she so clearly showed. The love she held for all things that lived was not what had caused so many to love her so. They loved her for one, and one reason only.

She was the light enshrouded within the dark.

She had not come from a womb, she had no mother, nor had she a father. She was born from the dark, yet held onto the light. The light so many had tried to grasp, yet could not reach, being swallowed by the dark. But now…

Their light, was gone.

Taken. The only thing that so many had come to love was taken. Never would they see her smile, never would they hear her laugh, be hypnotized by her unearthly sapphire eyes. Now they would only mourn her memory, holding on to the fact that she was and still is, alive.

---

He watched as she slept. The peacefulness which she held as she slept. Nothing would take her from him, she was his light now. His light to hold, to relish, and maybe even, love. Yes. He would love her and have her love, her soul. He needed her, to fend off the dark that was always lurking near him. He needed her to need him, to give him the light that she so freely offered to anyone who would take it.

No. The light that she so freely offered him. Only him.

He watched her as she stirred, as if time had stopped. Her full lashes fluttering gently open. Her lush lips opening slightly. He watch as she sat up, as a waterfall of charcoal black hair lifted off the pillow to cascade down her back. He watched as her delicate hands came to rest upon her lap, as sapphire eyes scanned the room she was in, in curiosity and confusion. He watched as her head swiveled to look at him.

Fear.

He saw it, he smelt it, but worst of all, the feeling of heartbreak overwhelmed him. He reached forward to touch her, but she scurried to the other side of the bed she was occupying. He frowned, distaste clearly written in his eyes. But it quickly vanished as her soft, melodies voice reached his ears.

"Who… Who are you?"

Wonderment, fascination, curiosity. So many words could describe how she sounded, but to him, the voice of a siren had taken hold of his heart. He melted as she spoke again.

"Please… Tell me, who you are?"

He did not speak, he would not speak. For if he did, if he did tell her who he was, she would only show fear. He did not want her to fear him, only love him. Love him and fend off the dark. And never let it come back.

Her eyes stared in wonderment at him. Was he the creature that had captured her, or was he her savior that night. She did not know. She would never know. He would not speak to her, even as her eyes desperately pleaded for him to do so.

She watched him then. As he stood and left her there in the room she had woke up in, only giving her a glance at his departure. Who was he? So many questions filled her mind then.

Would she see him again? Would she hear him talk to her?

But she did hear him, but his eyes spoke. But her innocence could not read them. Maybe she was to naïve to understand them. She did not know, but for now she would wait, she would wait for him to come back…

---

He strolled through his castle. He was trying his hardest to not speak to her, he did not want her to fear him, to know who he was. He would wait, wait until she loved him for who he was. Then he would tell her.

He left her there, in his chambers. He could not speak to her, so he left, in hopes that he would stave off any and every little thought that came to mind for him to tell her. But leaving her there was so hard, but he had too. For now.

Now he would use his sheer will to fend the dark that was always present near him. Hiding from it, blocking it out. But he couldn't.

He turned back, headed to his chambers.

---

She sat there looking out of a window. Looking at nothing, when she heard the door open. She look back and saw him standing there, she said nothing, he would not speak to her. Instead she looked back out the window. Then, she heard him speak.

"Why? Why is it that you can stave off the dark yet I can not? Why is it that you can hold so many hearts yet I can not? Why… Why can you hold my heart, yet not fend off the dark in it?"

She didn't say anything, for she did not know the answer. She knew nothing of the dark, for being born within it yet holding the light, she did not know. She looked at him then. Confusion written on her face.

He sighed, she did not know. Why would she know, she was but a child, within the shell of a Goddess.

---

He had left her alone today. But the previous night still ran clearly within her head. She awoke hoping that it was a dream, but it was not.

She could still feel his hot breath in her neck. The way he held her, the brush of his lips. It was all so vivid within her mind. She shivered as she thought of him again…

_'Sesshomaru…'_

He feared that she would fear him if she knew who he was. She laughed when he told her this, for she had heard the rumors of him. She remembers his reaction clearly when she did laugh…

OoOoOoO

_"I do not know what you speak of," She spoke to him in utter confusion. "What darkness, I see no darkness in your heart."_

_He growled then, she recoiled in fear. But he calmed down when she did this, not wanting her to fear him. He walked toward her, but she walked away from him, backing herself into a corner, eyes wide._

_He stopped about two feet in front of her, eyes downcast, hidden behind bangs of white. "You, wanted to know who I was did you not." At her nod he continued, sighing, "My name is… Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, Ruler of the Dogs. I did not tell you this in fear that you would fear me. I was -"_

_He was cut short by her laughter. Laughter that made is heart clench with want and desire. He lifted his head then, to stare at the Goddess before him. He smiled._

OoOoOoO

She had wondered why he thought that she would fear him. He had been kind to her, why would she show fear to her savior.

---

He was pacing in his study, recalling the events of last night. The way she held him, the feel of her soft lips upon his own. Her soft indescribable scent. Everything that was her...

_'Kagome...'_

His light... He wondered if she would ever love him, ever need him, like he does her. He sighed as he recalled her laughter and the events that followed...

OoOoOoO

_Her laughter was like a melody that could not leave your head. It struck a cord in him, he reached for her then._

_"Why would I show fear towards my savior." She kept laughing._

_She thought him her savior... He would not let her know the truth... He would nottell what happened that night... He was not her savior,she had been his prey..._

_Her laughter stopped as his arms snaked their way around her small frame. She whimpered in fear, his arms only tightened._

_"Please, do not fear me," He spoke calmly to her in hopes to calm her down, "please..."_

_That's when he felt her small arms griped his torso, lite and delicate. It had worked. He buried his nose in her neck, breathing in her scent. He couldn't place it, but it sturck desire within._

_She held him close to her, holding onto his warmth. She breathed in his heady scent... 'Like the forest after a storm..."_

_"What is your name?"_

_She only felt the hotness of his breath in her neck as he spoke. Still dazed slightly from his scent. Her knees went numb, as she managed a soft, huh. He said it again, she answered._

_"My name is Kagome..."_

_"Kagome... Beautiful."_

_She went numb as she felt his lips flutter across her own. But it was enough to make her flush like mad. He smirked at this, and left._

_She lost her balance, and fell to her knees. She felt cold, his warmth was no longer in reach, but his scent still lingered..._

OoOoOoO

He groaned, just thinking of her fueled a raging fire within his loins. He would have her soon, but he would wait. Wait until he knew she loved him, but he could only wait until the next full moon...

----------

TBC...

This one is only... maybe going to be about 3 or 5 chapters... so yeah... i hope this one rakes in the reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Well you know what all is going down with the last chappie and all… um well yeah 

Disclaimer - I own all of this… and 5 of the show… no not really, just felt like saying that, but I do own this.

----------

Mimicking Darkness

Chapter 2

----------

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

oOoOoOo - begin/end flashback

--- - scene change

----------

It had been two days since she had been brought here. She had been fed, had been bathed, and had slept without complaints. But she had not seen her savior since that night; she wanted to see him.

She looked out the window blankly, watching as the wind made the trees sway from left to right, obeying even against their will. She was like the trees, obeying to the consent of the wind. She always did what others asked of her, even if she wished not to.

She sighed, here she was welcome to do as she pleased, that was what she was told, but she could not find anything to do. She had asked a servant if there was a library here, and, thankfully, there was. This is where she was now, looking out of the window with a book in hand, bored of reading.

She looked back at the book, and put back where she had found it, finding no interest in it anymore. She scanned the endless rows of books, searching for one that would catch her interest, she did.

It was old, plain and simple. It looked like it had been used many a time. The spine of it was weak, the corners of it were frayed and torn. Its pages had yellowed with age, some of them were falling out of the book itself, the cover was worn, she could not read the title. Curious as to what had caused so many to be in interest to this book, she opened it.

It was blank.

Every last page was blank. Nothing was written on it, but there had to be… There wasn't even a smudge of ink, nothing. She was perplexed at this. She kept trying to open it, maybe something would appear, then she almost dropped the book…

"I'm afraid you'll never be able to read that…"

It was him. Sesshomaru. He was here with her now, she calmed somewhat, and asked why.

"It holds all of the secrets to the Inu Youkai clan, my clan," he spoke calmly to her, taking the book from her hands and placing back on the shelf, "you see, we must never let anyone know of them… Or then we will be in great danger." He looked at her, indifferent.

She was looking at the book, curiousity written all over her features. She, eyes never leaving the book, asked, "Then why do you keep it out in the open? Wouldn't someone find it and take it? Wouldn't they find out how to read it?" She looked at him skeptical of all that he had said.

He laughed then, finding humor in all that she had said.

His laugh was magical, she wished that it would never stop. It was deep, as his voice, yet held something akin to… light. How could he have darkness within him if there was so much light in his laughter. She smiled at him, she was the light that gave him laughter.

He looked back at her, a smile upon his face. "No one will ever find it, it is too obvious, and no one will ever know the secrets that lay within it." He was dangerously close to her. Their noses not but two inches apart.

He only stared into her eyes, where as she blushed and turned from his gaze. He gently, using his forefinger and thumb, turned her head back to him.

His lips crashed to hers.

Passion. All that could be seen, smelt, and possibly heard was passion. It was as if two lovers had finally met after not seeing each other for years…

He held her close to him, fearing she would disappear forever… Never in all his life had he been so desperate at that one moment in time.

The feel of her soft lips timidly moving against his own, yet in rhythm as well. Her small and fragile body held close to his, as if it were meant to be there. Her small hands slowly coming to rest in the confines of his hair. She was his light in so many ways at this one moment, the moment that all darkness left him.

Slowly and hesitantly drawing apart, he looked into her eyes. They were glazed over with lust, he could smell her arousal, but he would wait for the right moment in which to take her…

---

It had been a week since then… Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to stay away from Kagome at all costs. She was in heat…

He was slowly starting to lose his grip on reality if he got within a few yards of her. He couldn't take it. His beast yearned for her. Yearned for her light. Yearned for her body. Yearned for her alone…

He was slowly going insane.

The full moon was but three days away, and if he did not take her then… He would surly meets his end.

Not just death alone, but all that he had come to have in his life… Everything.

He sighed. Though sleep was not a necessity that he needed, he was tired nonetheless. He had been awake for a good two and half months. Planning, catching, taking… But he could not sleep, not with her in his chambers…

---

Kagome wandered about the room she was currently in. She had been told not to leave this room until Sesshomaru came back… a week ago.

With a frustrated groan, she got up from the chair she was previously sitting in. She had to get out. It was not in her nature to just sit around and do nothing.

She traveled.

Exploring the vast quantities of the world around her. Reaching out to those who could never be reached to before. Loving, comforting, and having living things all around her… Plus she was starting to talk to herself.

She went to the door that led out of the room… sighing, it was locked.

Did Sesshomaru think she had some sort of disease, or did he just not like her… Groaning once again, she sat back down with a huff… the windows barred as well.

---

A raping noise came from the door of his study. "Enter…"

Click. A small servant entered his study, a look of fear around her… She spoke low, with her head bowed.

"Milord… the woman in your chambers, has caused an uproar in both the other servants and the guard…"

"How so? What has she done to cause the people of this castle -"

He stopped short… Eyes widening a fraction.

"Milord… they are all male…"

The servant only felt a gust of wind, and all fell silent…

---

To say Kagome was scared was and understatement. Hoards of male youkai had both the outside of the door and window blocked… all she wanted was some fresh air, the room was stuffy.

oOoOoOo

_Kagome was frustrated at the time and was a little hot. The room she was in felt a little stuffy so she just decided to crack a window, it was barred on the outside anyway, what harm could it have done._

_Kagome opened the window by a centimeter at the most, when she looked down. She saw the guards running to something, and was curious. But when she looked down, seven pairs of glowing red eyes leered back at her. She yelped and slammed the window shut._

oOoOoOo

It was after that little incident that they started to discuss something, and five ran off. She sighed when the other two guards disappeared, but fell backwards when they reappeared at her window.

She then heard banging on her door and around the room itself. She was scared, the only thing she could think of doing was what any child would do in this circumstance.

Hide under the blanket and wait for it all to disappear…

---

Sesshomaru ran done the halls at speeds unimaginable. He could smell them, all of the filthy servants and guards he had hand selected himself crowding around his chambers…

But what drove him the most was that he smelt her fear… and her tears.

He growled, going faster.

---

He halted outside of the crowd around his chambers, growling low and feral. All commotion stopped at that one moment in time. His eyes were starting to bleed red, he growled out.

"Get away from my chambers, whatever you saw inside is _MINE_ and mine alone. Or you will die a most painful death in as many ways I can think…"

To emphasize his last statement Tensaiga pulsed.

They all started to back away as Sesshomaru got nearer to them. With another feral growl, they ran. They all new of his power, and that no one ever lived that crossed his path.

Eyes draining of the red that they once were, he looked to his chamber door, reaching for the handle he step inside.

---

Kagome sat on the bed, blankets and pillows protecting her from all that was bad, but her little fort fell when she heard him speak.

"All is well now. You are -"

She didn't let him finish, she stumbled off the bed to him, and clung to him as if he were the only thing that matter to her in all that world… She loved him.

Tears, of joy and fear, both cascaded down her face as Sesshomaru rubbed her back, in a comforting way.

He loved her, and he would do anything for. That much he new, and tomorrow, he would show her… and tell her.

---

Well there is chapter 2... uhh my other stories are kinda on ? right now so yeah

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update, my computer was broken, i was swamped... ugh... anyway, my faithful readers, here is chapter three... oh and uh, if you read my story "Insanity" i'm working on chapter six now... but i would like some ideas.. soo yeah... 

**Disclaimer**: These things are gay, what's the point...

----------

Mimicking Darkness

Chapter 3

----------

'thoughts'

"speech"

oOoOoOo - begin/end flashback

--- - scene change

----------

Cold. That was the only word that could describe how he felt right now. He had put her in a seperate room for the rest of the night; the one conjoined to his.

He had checked to see if she was alright, at the most, every five minutes. She was.

She had fallen asleep in his arms not to long ago. He maintained himself for a while until he too, grew weary. His reasoning, to place her in his bed, was in turmoil, for if he had placed her next to him, in his bed, his beast would have become overwheled... He wouldn't forgive himself.

He walked back over to her door, for the umpteenth time that night, and opened it. Awake. There she sat, the full moon capturing her in it's soft, luminescent glow. Pure bliss.

He became intoxicated, if not completely overwhemed, not only by the sight before him, but also by the exotic and indescribable scent she carried within her heat.

His eyes glowed.

She looked at him then, and time seemed to slow. An almost reconizable look shattering her innocent feartures - fear.

Not now! Why! Why did she look at him with such fear and reconization.

He looked at his hands. Enlongated claws, seen through red.

Fear of his own broke through. She saw _him_. Not as her savior, but as the one whom took her away.

Covering his face, he ran.

---

Shivering. Scared. The feeling of deep loathing.

He... He was the one.

How could she have not known? How could he be the one to... _How_?

She brought her knees to her chest. Slow, shaking sobs racked her body.

Could she not see that he was the one that took her away?

Questions, so many. There was nothing she could do. She was terrified.

Mimicking Darkness! That's what he was doing. She should have known.

He _lied _to her! He made her believe he was kind. Freely giving her trust to him. Finding protection in him.

Almost... _Almost loving him._

She was so naive! Her savior? Why would she think such a thing! He was no savior. Now she understood. She understood why the dark was enshrouding him.

He was scared. Scared of himself.

Determination filled her eyes then. She was no child. She would confront him, and demand... What?

She knew the reason he brought her here, took her away. She understood his reason now.

Rising from the cold warmth of her bed, she ran to him.

---

His study was in shreads.

His desk in pieces. Papers and precious documents strewn about the floor. Irreplacable tapestries shreaded. Vases shattered. Portraits broken and tattered. All was a mess, and there he stood, staring out the window, malice, to himself, upon his face.

He swung around in rage at the sound of his study door opening. Claws flexed and claws bared.

Recoiling when he saw her. Her tear streaked face, and the sadness within her eyes.

"Why?... Why did you lie to me? Why did you keep me here, away from it all. The world! You diliberatly kept me locked up! Without the slightest knowledge of true _**YOU**_!"

He flinched. Not once looking at her face.

"_**YOU**_! _**DAMN YOU**_! All you have done was keep me away! I -"

"I needed you!" He yelled out, "I... I was keeping you safe! I would never let any harm ever come to you! I'm... I'm sorry..."

She stood there, dazed. He... He was sorry. She stumbled towards him, arms outstreched. She never made it. He held her back.

"I'm taking you back tomorrow. There is no need for you here. Here in a world of demons. I kept you here of my own selfish greed."

And he was gone. Nothing but a gust of wind in his wake. Falling to her knees, she wept.

---

The following morning she awoke in an old abandoned hut, not far from the village she once resided in.

Had it been a dream.

No. It was real. His molten gold eyes, that were frigid and cold, yet so warm and inviting. His deep, unwavering voice, that sent shivers up the spine. His large, smooth hands, even after years of training and battles, never seemed to callouse. And never could she forget the feather-like expertise of his lips.

It was all there. As vivd as everthing was now.

A red glow shown through from the other side of the door of the room she was in. Scrambling out of the firm futon and web-like blankets, she ran to it.

"Sesshomaru!"

Embers. Glowing embers, dimming from lack heat. The fire had beenput out a short time ago. Heartbroken, she sat next to the dimming embers and slowly brought them back to life.

---

He sat not too far away from a small hut on the outskirts of what he believed to be her village, on a tree branch. He would watch over her, seeing no harm came, or even attempted to come, her way.

He brought her to this abadoned hut after he had calmed somewhat. It was one of... No, the hardest thing he ever had to do.

oOoOoOo

_He paced outside his study doors._

_She knows!_

_He was an idiot! He should have waited until her heat was over. Standing __still, he sighed. Opening the door to his study, he grimaced._

_There she lay, in the middle of it all. The wreckage._

_An angel in the midst of chaos._

_Shoulders hunched and shuddering. He heard her hushed whimpers. Her __quiet heaving sobs. He walked towards her, quiet and slow, almost languid, __if not for his quick stride to get to her. To comfort her._

_He stood behind her, never once making a sound. He stood, until her sobs __subsided. Her breathing evened. Her body relaxed. Until she was asleep._

_She still held sadness upon her face, even in the midst of slumber._

_Carefully he hoisted her into his arms, close to his chest. Breathing in her __intoxicating scent. Careful not to jostle her, so she wouldn't wake. Closing __his eyes, and relishing her feel, her warmth, her scent, her being. With a __slight rumbling in his chest, he ran through the broken window in his study __into an unwavering starless night._

oOoOoOo

Growling to himself, he mentally shook away the memory of last night.

Never in all the years he had lived, had he done something so foolish. Not even as a pup! Sighing he mentally shook his head.

Turning his attention back to the hut as the scent he knew all to well grew stronger.

---

She slowly emerged from the hut, wiping away invisable tearson the sleeve of her pale grey kimono. Inhaling deeply she took in her surroundings.

The area was bleak, yet flourised. Strong healthy trees grew all about. A trail lay infront of her, seemingly used often; seeing as fresh carriage tracks lay upon it. The strong smell of food came from the east. A village.

Humans... She was with them once again. How long it had been, she didn't know. A sudden calm washed over her. She was free again...

Again... Freedom was a great thing to possess, but if she was to be captured once more by those thirsting for light... _He_ is the one she would choose first, second, and last for all eternity.

He showed her kindness, more than all others seemed to possess. He left her alone, gave her peace. He gave all that she needed, and all that she would want. But he lied...

Taking in a shuddering breath, she began her trek to the village, that was once her home.

---

He watched her. Watched her every graceful step. His eyes never once leaving her frame.

"Beautiful... Why did I ever let her go..."

Slowly, closing his eyes, he listened to her soft footsteps as she walked away. He would take her again... Though first he had to earn her trust. Tonight, would be his first step in regaining what he had lost.

---

Unbeknownst to him... The Darkness grew ever closer...

----------

_**TBC**_

And there you have it, chapter three! Yay!, i am now working on my story Insanity, but the ideas, come and go as the wind... so i need some help for this one people... ummmmm... well, yeah, please review, i would be very happy if you did... THANK YOU FOR READING!


	4. Author's Note

Bear with me here!

All of my stories have been put on hold till I can get everything in order on my side. You may send in reviews and whatnot if you want.

Um, I am also taking up readers who wish to write their own chapters in any of my stories.

All you have to do is send it to me through email or myspace. (Whichever is preferable.)

I will read it and I will post it up giving credit where credit is due. This will only go on until I can start posting again.

I thank everyone who has kept reading and reviewing. And I realize how impatient everyone can be, but I thought this would be a fun thing to do until everything is in order again. So I you want to participate. Get cracking. Work those typing fingers out, and use that imagination of yours.

It doesn't have to follow the storyline whatsoever, just make up a missing piece in one of the characters life. Add a new character! I might even use it when I start posting again. Do whatever you want! Hey, you can even do a lemon for all I care! Spice things up and make it fun.

Sp please be patient until then. Thank you and sorry!


End file.
